fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving The Future: Transcript
Saving The Future is the 24th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Timmy *Bagel *John *Wario *Nozus *Erin *Web *Collector *Saint *Dr. Unknown Minor *2023 Sophie Transcript Gorge: Ta-da! Timmy: What is that? Gorge: It's a time machine. Timmy: And what does it do? Gorge: Simple. I press this button. (Gorge presses a button) Gorge: And then I press some random numbers... (Gorge presses the numbers "2", "0", "2", and "3", in that order) (the time machine whirrs to life and Timmy gets in) Gorge: Okay! Here we go! (calls Sophie) Just wanted to say goodbye. Okay. Bye! (hangs up) HERE WE GO! (Gorge gets sent to 2023 Nicktropolis) Gorge: How did I get here? Timmy: Hey! There's some people there! (Gorge runs up to John) Gorge: Uh... hi. Collector: Who are you? (Gorge puts his hands in the air) Gorge: I'm a good guy. Collector: Is that true? Gorge: Yes. Collector: OK... why did you disappear for 8 years? Gorge: I didn't. I took a time machine and... Bagel: Gorge... is that you? Gorge: What are you doing? Bagel: We're trying to protect the city! Gorge: OK. Erin: So what's your love interest? Gorge: Why would you ask me that? Erin: Oh. Okay. (Dr. Unknown is coming to Syndicate) Gorge: Who is he? Collector: Oh no! It's Dr. Unknown! Gorge: I don't really get it. Collector: Dr. Unknown plans to destroy the entire Syndicate and succeed his goals! Gorge: That's not good! Good thing I have a Coke Sprayer! Collector: You idiot! That won't work. You need a real weapon. Gorge: I have a sword as backup. Collector: Oh, OK. Gorge: So what do I do? John: Try to stab Dr. Unknown in the knee! Gorge: Are you crazy? (finds a stick) If this doesn't work, Syndicate is done for! (Gorge hits Dr. Unknown with a stick) Dr. Unknown: Goodbye. Gorge: Wha? (Gorge runs away) (Dr. Unknown destroys the Syndicate headquarters) Dr. Unknown: Soon, I will destroy Syndicate and eventually Nicktropolis! (cut to Gorge hiding inside the time machine) Gorge: Dr. Unknown is planning something! I'd better go check! (cut back to Dr. Unknown) Dr. Unknown: I will kill all of you and destroy the city! Gorge: (from a distance) Oh no, you aren't! Dr. Unknown: What are you doing? Gorge: Saving Nicktropolis. You don't want to mess with me. I'm a hero from North Carolina. I just got a laser gun for $3! Not a bad deal, right? Dr. Unknown, prepare to DIE! Dr. Unknown: Is this gonna kill me? Gorge: Kill YOU? No... it's gonna send you into the sun! Dr. Unknown: Uh-oh. (Gorge fires the laser gun at Dr. Unknown, which sends Dr. Unknown hurtling into outer space) Gorge: Okay, so Dr. Unknown is gone and... Collector: You just stopped... You just stopped... Wario: He just saved Nicktropolis from the evil Dr. Unknown! Erin: How could he do that in just a short period of time? John: Turns out he knows these things. Bagel: Good job. Saint: Uhh... nice work, I guess. Gorge: Saint please. (Gorge gets back into the time machine) Gorge: I hope this alters the course of the future for the better. But right now, I'm going back to the present! (Nozus arrives) Nozus: Sorry, I had to... (shocked) What did I miss? (Web arrives) Web: Me too. John: Well, Gorge from the past just stopped Dr. Unknown from destroying Syndicate. Gorge: Oh yeah. Nozus... do you know how to build HQs? Nozus: (massive shock) Yes. (Gorge enters the numbers "2", "0", "1", and "5", in that order) Gorge: I hope you have a good future! Oh yeah. (tosses the laser gun to John) Give that to Erin. I hope she uses it to stop the dangers she will face. Oh, yeah. And Bagel? Stay cool, will you? (gets sent back to the past) (2023 Sophie arrives) 2023 Sophie: What's going on? Bagel: Gorge just came from the past and defeated Dr. Unknown. 2023 Sophie: Dr. Unknown? I never liked him. (cut to the present day in Gorge's house) Timmy: That was a weird ride! Gorge: I know. There's one thing bothering me, though... Is Dr. Unknown ever gonna come back to destroy Nicktropolis? Timmy: (shocked) (the end) Trivia *This is the first crossover in Curiousgorge66's Adventures. *Most of the episode takes place in Nicktropolis. *If this episode was considered canon to the Fanonverse, this could've altered the timeline of Syndicate.